The Last Night
by Rhyianna Merquise
Summary: Arwen and Aragorn share an evening before the latter sets out from Rivendell with the Fellowship.


****

The Last Night

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen share an evening together during his last night in Rivendell. *Movie verse* And I'm pretending that Arwen sat in on the Council of Elrond. 

Rating: PG. Because it didn't seem right as G. 

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own these characters. If you really wish to sue me, all you'll be getting is the Lord of the Rings series and a few empty pop cans. Really. And I stole some lyrics from "In This Life" by Ronan Keating, though I did make an effort to conceal them. Ten points if you can tell me where they're at. Or not, whatever. 

--Read and review, if you would be so kind. Feedback is like to food sustenance for me. In addition, this is my first LOTR work, and I would really like to know what you thought of it. 

ZZZZZ

Seeing her still gets me every time. To look upon the face of one who is held so dear after many months of being parted is beyond words. And to see that face in pain is also beyond words.

Today, at Elrond's Council, when I pledged my loyalty to the Ring-Bearer, I saw the pain she tried to mask. For a half-second, her dark eyes met mine, and the agony I saw there tore at my very soul. She doesn't want me to go, but yet, she knows I have to. 

Immediately after Elrond dismissed us, Arwen fled, not even sparing me a backwards glance. My first instinct was to go after her, but before I could get around to it, I was drawn into more endless discussions by the members of the council. 

That was hours ago, and I have finally been given leave to do as I will. Skirting the largely populated areas of the Elven-city, I head for a certain clearing in the woods where Arwen always goes to think when she is troubled. 

Sure enough, there she stands, moonlight pouring over her figure, illuminating the tear tracks on her pale cheeks. I let out a breath, hating myself for driving her to the point of tears. Never before have I seen her cry. Never have I seen her look so completely vulnerable as she does now. 

I come to stand silently behind her. She knows I'm there, of course. Even in her state of dismay, there is little she fails to notice. Arwen draws a shaky breath, lets it out, and leans back into me. I slide my arms around her waist and pull her closer. 

After long moments, Arwen turns around in my arms to face me. I meet her eyes, and unspoken words pass between us. Words of love, devotion and trust. She trusts I will return to her. And I will try, with every fiber in my being, to not let her trust have been in vain. But something deep within tells me I may not come back. Undoubtedly, Arwen can read my troubles from my eyes. How she knows exactly what I'm thinking, I will never know. 

She drops my gaze and fixes her eyes on a point beyond my shoulder. Nimble fingers reach up and absently play with the jewel at my throat. What if I don't come back? Would I really hold her to her vow? I couldn't. 

"Arwen? You and I both know that this is our last chance. There is a very real possibility I will be killed before this is all over." 

She doesn't look at me. "I know." 

I pause, trying to come up with words to tell her what I'm thinking. Arwen's hand is still fingering her pendant around my neck. Softly biting my lip, I catch her hand in mine. Dark eyes bore into mine. 

"Are you offering me a way out, Aragorn?" 

"Yes." 

She smiles a wistful smile, which I have never seen on her face before. "I stand by my promise, beloved." 

"If I don't come back, though? What then?" I need to know the answer. 

She looks away again, but twines her arms around me. "Then I will die." 

Those words claw at my soul. "Arwen…I can't – " 

"Do not turn your mind in that direction, my love. Turn it towards the future, where all your dreams lie." 

"What about your dreams, Evenstar?" 

Her hand raises to rest on my face. "The only dream that matters has already come true." 

"And what dream is this?", I breathe, searching her face. 

"I was loved by you." 

Simple words, but they mean so much. I draw her as close as I can get her, one of my hands sliding up to tangle in her hair. I close my eyes, and breathe her in. "I love you. Forever." 

I can feel her smile against my neck, before she raises her head. Her eyes meet mine, then drop to my lips. Tilting her head slightly, she leans forward, as do I. But before our lips meet, a shout is heard from Rivendell. 

"Arwen! Where in Middle-Earth are you?" Arwen's handmaidens, no doubt, are looking for her. 

I give her an apologetic smile, and she lays her head on my shoulder, laughing softly. "We get no peace, beloved." 

"It _is_ late, you know. Maybe we should be getting back, lest your father comes to look for you." 

Her head raises, and she gives me a playful smile, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Let's not go back just yet." 

Before I can reply, she breaks out of my arms and begins running lightly toward the woods. "Catch me if you can, Estel!" comes the challenging cry from across the meadow. She knows I can never resist a challenge. I take off after her, shaking my head. 

Entering the woods, I follow her laughter, until I am deep in the heart of the old forest. I pause to listen for her, and am met with only silence. Arwen can move without a sound when she wants to, so it seems I am at her mercy for the time being. 

Suddenly, catching me off my guard, again, Arwen's small form tackles me, laughing wildly. We hit the ground and begin rolling uncontrollably down an unseen hill. Arwen's laugh is contagious, and I find myself joining in. 

Our rolling comes to a halt amidst of a patch of wild flowers, and I look down into Arwen's smiling face. Our eyes meet, and all play goes out of us in that moment. Her small hand tugs on the chain around my neck, pulling me down toward her. Our lips meet, gently at first, both of us slightly unsure of ourselves. We part briefly, and Arwen's fingers entwine themselves in my hair and pull me back down to her. As I deepen the kiss, her fingers tighten and a small moan escapes her. 

Needing air, I break the kiss and sit up, pulling Arwen into my lap. She sighs happily, and wraps her arms around me. I smile and brush a kiss against her temple. Far off, I can hear Arwen's handmaidens again. 

"We need to go back, Arwen. "

"I know." She sighs heavily, lets go of me and stands.

I stand up, absently straightening my clothes, before taking Arwen's hand. No words are said while we trudge back towards Rivendell. They don't need to be. 

After being thoroughly chastised by Arwen's handmaidens, ("Honestly, sir, what _were_ you thinking, being out this late with Lady Arwen?"), they cooled down enough to allow me the liberty of walking Arwen back to her room. Pausing just before the door, Arwen turns back to face me. 

"I love you." I smile and draw her near, trying to memorize the feel of her in my arms. "Stay safe, Estel. Come back to me." 

Leaning down, I catch my lips on hers. "Goodbye, Evenstar. I go, but my heart stays with you." 

After a brief hug, I leave, for fear that if I don't go now, I won't ever. But despite everything, I am happy. I know there will be battles and terrors too dark to be named on the road ahead. I know that before all is said and done, someone in the Fellowship might die. It might even be me. But for now, to this hour, to this moment, I am content. 

ZZZZ Fin ZZZZ


End file.
